Earth 101
Powers: Flight, Invisibility, Strength, Teleportation, Speed. Each power has a gene, and the numberof dominant genes determines power level Power level # early developing / extremely weak. Only designated to those who are extremely injured or very weak # Lower level/ normal. 4 dominant genes # average/ slightly higher functioning. 3 dominant genes # Local celebrity status (Required for special positions Ex:Agent, Officer) 2 Dominant Genes # Very few ever exist at once 1 dominant gene 0 dominant means no powers, and 5 powers mean no powers or a rarely occuring mutant gene. School There is a required class in school to develop powers; People with no powers have a study hall class instead. A certain level of control of one's powers must be displayed in order to graduate in aptitude tests called Metahuman Aptitude Safety Tests, collocally known as MASTs the Teachers can not reveal power level (better for respect reasons) . Sports Most Important: Croscer Ball Big field with two goals Each goal has a main, larger land goal. That is 8ft wide and 7ft tall. There is a pole (10 ft tall) and has a smaller, sky, 3 ft diameter circular goal. The field is about as large as a football field. There is a 3 ft wide circular stripe about 10 feet from goal, which those going super speed, invisible, or teleport must stop using those abilities. Players: There are 8 players on a team at any time. The first six are on the ground, usually non-flight individuals. They are usually divided into 3 offense players (usually speed or teleport), 2 defense (usually strength or invisibility), and a goalie. In the sky are the remaining two. One is a sky goalie, and the other is an offensive player. Gear: The sky offensive is equipped with a butterfly-net type stick (basically like lacrosse sticks but deeper and wider nets) Both sky and ground goalies are equipped with webbed gloves that extend two inches from the fingertips depending on hand size. Goalies also have wide shin shields. That extend three inches on both sides of the leg, depending on shin size. Ground non-goalie players have larger baseball mitt-type catchers. These are used to catch the ball from sky or ground players. Mitts are worn on left hand. Cross Country Normal & Tele-run Tele-run crosscountry Pressure plates on track that must be hit in order. Battle of who can teleport fastest and most accurately. Synchronized Flight Like synchronized swimming, but flying Invisi-paint Competitive paintball with invisibility. Must detect and eliminate invisible opponents. Government: Led by oligarchy, one of each power (and the underappreciated non-power representative) Oligarchy aided by a cabinet of department heads such as: State, Defense, Treasury, Airspace, Education, Agriculture, Urban affairs, Infrastructure, Health, Energy, and Science. The Department of science is responsible for genetic records and testing, technological advances, and the maintenance and verification of scientific knowledge. Genetic testing to determine power type is done at birth (by drawing blood, as they do to detect phenylketonuria). '' Category:Government Structure